


Silence

by Demonofyourheart (SLeclerc)



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Exhibitionism, Happy Ending, M/M, Masturbation, Semi-Public Sex, growing relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-08
Updated: 2020-07-20
Packaged: 2021-03-05 05:53:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 10,706
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25139545
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SLeclerc/pseuds/Demonofyourheart
Summary: Sugawara has always prided himself with how good he got at masturbating quietly. What better test to his skills than when his teammates are asleep around him ? Except.... Someone ends up knowing.
Relationships: Kuroo Tetsurou/Tsukishima Kei, Sawamura Daichi/Sugawara Koushi
Comments: 6
Kudos: 120





	1. Chapter 1

“So, I just admitted something really embarrassing. It’s only fair you do the same.” This whole statement was a fallacy. Daichi knew it. Sugawara knew it. But they also knew the depth of their friendship. As an initial reply, Suga simply sighed. How embarrassing a story should he deliver to him? He knew he wasn’t ready yet to provide him with his deepest darkest secrets. However, he could go with something playful. That’s probably what Daichi would expect from him. “Sometimes, last year, when we all slept in the same room after weekend practices, I would jerk off when the team is asleep.” He was biting his bottom lip to stop himself from laughing. Daichi looked at him with a tad of disbelief in his eyes, but also a part of disgust. Suga had to admit that he was genuinely surprised to receive such negative reaction from him. Daichi didn’t say a word, but the way he was wetting his lips made Suga realise he was simply searching for the proper way to phrase his thoughts. 

He opened his mouth and unsuccessfully started a sentence. He double-took, and this time his voice reached Suga’s ears: “How could you do that? There are people around. Isn’t this supposed to be a private matter?” Oh, so his negative feelings came from a place of shame. Suga ran a hand on his own face, then through his hair. “I’m just really good at being quiet.” This was not a lie. He’d dig his own grave before having someone catch him masturbating. It is a private matter, but sometimes playing with fire is just as inciting. 

This had always been his little pride – a misplaced one he can admit willingly. Ever since he realized how pleasurable touching oneself could be, he had made it his mission to learn how to do it without a single sound leaving his lips. Although he was still at the point where his face would betray him if someone were to see him, he learned to nitpick where he would sleep in order to reduce the likelihood of someone seeing him. And what better place to test his skills but when there were other people around. At least, it’s all people his age who respected him enough to not make his life a living hell if he got caught. They wouldn’t hesitate to let him know they knew – so as long as no one came to him with that knowledge, he could assume he had been successful at hiding it. And the light danger, to have people around while he did it, under the covers, at night, it represented a thrill of its own. Even though he was not directly excited by them individually, their presence created a nice warmth in him. 

Daichi kept looking at him and Suga started doubting, fairly amused, that his story ended up being more embarrassment to Daichi that to himself, unlike it was initially supposed to be. Daichi shook his head and turned his attention to the homework he had started before venting about his own awkward story that had instigated this whole brief conversation. Suga let out a small laugh, but none the less went back to his own work. 

They never broached the subject again, until it became a hazardous element they had to consider. Well, at least, it because a hazard in Daichi’s mind. An overnight weekend practice was held. It meant all the players would be sleeping at school to avoid unnecessary travelling between school and home. It also allowed for later practices than would be unadvisable if the students had to walk or bike back home at night. Suga didn’t pay this situation any mind until they all got into the room they would be sleeping in. They all looked at one another, trying to guess where they would sleep. Suga locked eyes with Daichi who had a fair mix of threat and shock in his eyes. Suga gave his sweetest smile as he claimed the spot closest to the wall. It barely took a split second for another spot to be claimed: Tsukishima dropped his stuff in order to have the spot closest to the door. When he was asked why he was so adamant about being here, he shrugged saying he wanted to have the clearer exit from the room. Tanaka said it sounded like Tsukishima was planning on setting the room on fire and getting the fuck out first. While unzipping his bag, Yamaguchi explained with a laugh that Tsukishima wanted to be closer to the door for the multiple bathroom escapes he does at night. Most people laugh, except Tsukishima. 

Weekend practices became a frequent thing seeing how much it helped them improve as individuals and as a team. While the first years were washing, Daichi came closer to Suga who was finishing drying his hair with a towel. “I know you were doing it the two previous weekends while we were sleeping here.” Suga tried to keep his poker face although he could feel his heartbeat increase and his palm sweat. “You heard?” Was this only guess work from Daichi? Could he really have heard anything? To be called out by Daichi was actually quite frightening. But a part of him treated it like it wasn’t a big deal since Daichi was already aware this was an ongoing thing. “No, just figured your pattern. I’m a light sleeper when not at home. I realized you would unfrequently go to the bathroom about an hour after we went to bed. But about half an hour once we settle, you start breathing deeper, like you suddenly fall deeply asleep.” Suga dumbly nodded his head. “You’re a weird one, but you’re still my friend.” Suga let out a laugh, more from embarrassment than from relief. 

After hearing Daichi disguised threat, Sugawara decided that sleeping would be his best bet tonight. Daichi would be hyperaware of him after he just told him he had figured out a pattern Suga hadn’t previously realized he had. However, all his good intentions started cracking and crumbling when he heard a sigh. Despite his better judgment, he couldn’t resist raising his head slightly toward the source of the sound. He felt his cheeks flare as he looked across to Tanaka. He didn’t dare spare a look in Daichi’s direction. He could clearly see the way Tanaka’s hand moved under the covers as he was laying on his side, lightly panting, eyes closed, and jaws clenched. Sugawara’s body started heating up as he was entranced by the way the other’s core started shaking as pleasure built up. Without a conscient thought, his hand went to his swelling erection and he started massaging it over his clothes, pleasure coming in waves through him. His mouth opened on a silent moan of pleasure. He could hear Tanaka’s breath picking up and becoming erratic as he reached his climax. Suga’s hand was now down his pants and he was stroking himself while sometimes peeking at his friend. He couldn’t stop himself from scrunching his nose as he saw Tanaka wiping his hand on yesterday’s shirt and stuffing it in his backpack. Suga’s hand kept moving up and down his shaft, dragging his climax closer. Not that Tanaka himself was turning him on, but the sounds he would let escape, the small gasps of pleasure, the way his body would jerk due to the sensation and the mere idea of pleasure itself was tempting. He stopped breathing as he came in his hand, his eyes fluttering shut as his toes curled and his hips twitched forward. He took long silent inhales while he came back to his senses, a lazy satisfied grin on his lips. He tucked himself properly back in his nightwear. He rose to his feet, making his way discreetly to the bathroom. As he passed by Daichi, he locked eyes with him. He tried not to look startled. Daichi gave him a look of total disbelief, his eyes moving from Tanaka’s laying form to Suga’s dirty hand and then back to his face. Suga stifled a giggle and he simply shrugged as he made his way out of the room. This had been awkward, but not as much as he thought it would end up being. He even still had lingering warmth of arousal heating his guts as he remembered the thrill of knowing Daichi might be paying attention to him. He washed his hands, unable to stop the light smile from creeping onto his lips. 

The following weeks, he restrained himself from doing anything of the sort during the weekend practices.

However, he didn’t miss the hard look he received from Daichi the moment they stepped foot in Tokyo near the school they will be staying at during the week-long training camp. Suga bit his lips to avoid looking suspicious to Daichi. He probably failed. Meeting new players kept him occupied for most of the day as matches succeed to penalties for hours long. When the time came to go to the room they will sleep in, Daichi raised his voice as he offered one of the spots closest to the wall to Asahi who kept complaining that he didn’t like being stuck between two people. As a third year, he was granted the spot he wanted, and by no other than the capitaine of the team. Suga sent a dirty look to Daichi who pointedly ignored him. Before Suga could claim the spot opposite from Asahi, Nishinoya was already volunteering Tanaka to that place saying it’s better to trap him between a wall and bags before he starts spooning someone else. Everyone laughed as Noya shivered while relating his horrible experience at waking up in the middle of the night to Tanaka spooning him shamelessly and not daring to move away as he saw Asahi’s haphazardly flying around limbs as he slept soundly. No one argued to Tsuki claiming the door as always; everyone was well-aware the guy had to exit the room at least once per night with a maximum of three so far. Suga contemplated taking the other spot close to the door, but decided against it as he decided he didn’t want to have to keep track of who was where. Also, hearing the door open and close at any given time was annoying. He found himself between Asahi and Daichi. Not the worst that could have happened to him, but clearly not his favorite. Daichi, on the other hand, seemed pretty satisfied. 

The teams they were challenging deserved the title of powerhouses they were given. Every match was a challenge and always for different reasons. Even if every match ended in more penalties, there was a never dying feeling of satisfaction at having the possibility of playing them. It was also the best opportunity to learn new tricks. He could see the first years even making new friends among their adversaries. That was satisfying on its own also. He didn’t miss the way Nekoma et Fukurodani players were being overly friendly with them. Suga couldn’t avoid the small sadness that came with admitting that it was quite a shame they were not in the same prefecture. It would have made seeing these people more frequently possible. 

On the first night, Suga didn’t dare do anything suspicious, especially with Daichi watching him like a hawk. He was also way too exhausted. The second night went pretty much the same way. Little after he had set foot in the room, he was already tucked under his covers and fast asleep. However, the third night didn’t go as smoothly. He was tired but not quite as much as the previous two days. He was restless. Everyone was already in bed and he was tossing and turning, trying to catch a glimpse of the sweet feeling of falling asleep. To no avail. He tried every stupid trick he knew to help, but nothing was working. The only thing left in his arsenal was the only one we knew I could not afford. This was especially true considering the fact that he would have to be facing either Asahi or Daichi. He wasn’t sure which possibility was the most frightening. He also thought about leaving and going to the bathroom to take care of the job, but jerking off while standing up was not in his top ten positions to do it. He contemplated his situation a while longer and all he came up with was that having Daichi catch him in the act was way less terrifying than Asahi. Not that Asahi was terrifying as a person, but how he would never be able to hide how awkward he would be after would be equivalent to telling the whole team he actually did it. A few more death glares from Daichi would be more manageable. 

Slowly, he hitched his hand further down under the covers and started rubbing his thigh, closer and closer to his crotch. He massaged his growing erection and his balls through the fabric, enjoying the muted sensation it gave him. His cock was twitching under his fingertips, steadily coming to life as Suga grounded himself in the sensation of pleasure. He closed his eyes as his mouth opened on a silent sigh of pleasure. His free hand dove under his shirt and Suga ran his short nails over his stomach, then under the elastic of his night pants, through his pubic hair, before wrapping his hand loosely around the base of his erection. He started slowly but firmly stroking himself. He felt small waves of heat coursing through his lower body, making his toes curl. He furrowed his brows as he fully enjoyed the sensation. With now both hands actively stimulating him, his back and hips started trembling and he was slightly coiling on himself as he felt his climax getting closer. His stopped breathing as he came. His eyes fluttered open as he grounded himself into the reality surrounding him. Said reality included a very shocked-looking Daichi. Suga felt his whole face burning from embarrassment. Going to the bathroom to wash his hands had a sensation akin to a walk of shame. 

When he came back to the room, Daichi had his eyes closed, pretending to sleep to avoid eye contact. Suga, still slightly hazy from his orgasm, fell asleep a few seconds after his head hit the pillow. When he woke up the next day, he sent a glimpse in Daichi direction. He was feeling uncharacteristically uneasy. Only a few minutes were enough to allow him to understand that Daichi was not going to act any differently because of what happened the previous night. They didn’t dare say a word about it and any masturbation related comment had them turning beet red in record time. No one asked them why. It was pretty evident they wouldn’t be able to answer in a coherent matter. But they also didn’t tell people to stop those jokes – it would simply make them more suspicious. Starting that night, Daichi took on the habit of always making sure his back was turned to Suga when he fell asleep. His eyes and brain were not ready for more unsightly images of Suga who was more than most likely jerking off. The guy sure was quiet, but the expression of pleasure on his face was something Daichi hadn’t been prepared for: the way his tongue would wet his lips and teeth; how his brows would furrow or shoot up due to pleasure; how he would bite his lips, pressing them together tightly. Just thinking about it had Daichi heart leaping in his chest. This was a weird feeling he was not quite ready to face. Despite how badly he wanted to forget the knowledge he had acquired about Sugawara’s masturbation routine, he was unable to stop his ear from trying to pick up the slightest sound from the young man behind him – just like he couldn’t stop the ill satisfaction that came with making Suga embarrassed by reminding him he knew through eye contacts or little comments that would seem mundane to those not in the know.

Nothing happened until the last night at the practice camp. For reasons he ignored, Daichi was unsurprised when he heard Suga’s breathing deepen suddenly. Sugawara had tried to make it go unnoticed by starting much later than usual. He keeped a close eye on Daichi’s back, silently hoping his friend hadn’t noticed or would have the decency to not turn around. It seemed like this wanted decency was not given to him. His eyes were as big as saucers when his gaze met Daichi’s dark expression. This was probably meant to have him stop on the spot. However, Suga didn’t find it in him to feel threated, especially when he noticed how Daichi’s blush went from ear to ear. They kept looking at one another as Suga’s hand kept its motion under the covers. He was admiring how Daichi’s teeth ran over his bottom lip and his eyes became slightly clouded. There was something satisfying in seeing both his hands clutching his covers to his chest. A slight smile formed on Suga’s lips as he found himself unable to advert his gaze. In an act of pure stupidity – he would admit himself, he slowly lowered his covers, revealing bluntly what he was doing. If Daichi had any doubt about Suga’s actions, now he could not anymore. Suga could see how the other’s breath was picking up by how faster his chest was raising and falling. He suddenly opened his mouth on a silent scream as he came in his hand, semen dripping down between his fingers. He was surprised to see Daichi getting up first and leaving the room. Did he also…? Suga couldn’t stop from asking himself. 

When he got to the bathroom, he walked past the lines of stalls to get to the sinks in an unseen corner behind the stalls. The “L” shape of the room ended in a few urinals. There he founds Daichi with his hands tightly gripping the counter and taking deep calming breathes. He walked closer to him and washed his hands. He was in total disbelief to see the state he had put Daichi. He was half expecting to be punched in the face for how shameless he had proven himself to be. No blow came his way. He dared a glimpse to Daichi’s form. He could clearly see the outline of his half-hard cock in his boxer shorts. He felt so embarrassed, he wanted to clear his throat to lessen the feeling, but he knew it would attract unwanted attention from Daichi. Parts of him wanted to nag him and make fun of the fact he got excited from watching him masturbate. His kept his mouth shut on the subject. However, he couldn’t stop himself from telling Daichi it would probably be easier to jerk off instead of wishing it away. “This is not the place nor the time. I can’t believe you did that. 

\- I can’t believe you turned around. It looked like an invitation.  
\- It was meant as a death threat. That fired back!” 

They stayed in relative silence as Daichi continued to calm himself through deep breathing. Eventually, he made his way to the urinals and peed the last of his excitement away. He washed his hand before finally feeling in control enough to meet Suga’s gaze. They couldn’t stop the stupid grin of embarrassment that stretched their lips. “We should go back at the same time. It would be less noisy than coming back separately.” Suga agreed and took a step toward the turn in the room, but stopped dead in his track when he heard the door to the bathroom open. He heard a loud groan of annoyance. Tsukishima had just stepped foot in the room. Daichi whispered to not make a sound in order to not fully wake him, because poor kid was probably half asleep. “This would be his second trip to the bathroom tonight.” They waited as they listened to the footsteps entering a stall, but no stall door closing. “It’s fucking 2A.M.” Tsuki mumbled. Through hand signals, Daichi explain they should walk out discreetly while Tsuki takes care of his business. They had one more step taken toward the exit when they started hearing kissing noises. Dumbfounded and shocked to the core, Daichi and Suga looked at one another and retreated behind the wall, closer to the sinks. None of them was flaring better that the other as small sighs and the ruffling of clothes could be heard. “Best moment to be alone.” Tsuki and Nekoma’s captain? Suga was torn between laughing out loud, facepalming and wishing to disappear in a self-dug hole. He looked at Daichi who blenched instantly. More kisses could be heard along with Tsuki’s low sighs as their lips separated from brief seconds. Suga felt his pulse quicken as he heard a low muffled groan from Tsukishima. Wet sucking sounds reached Suga’s ear and he opened his mouth in total disbelief. This was getting simultaneously worst and better by the second. Using his hand and his tongue against his cheek, he mimed a blowjob in Daichi’s way. The other young man turned bright red. Tsukishima’s low moans and gasps were not helping his complexion in any way. “Sl-Slow down, I can’t keep quiet.” Suga had to bite his lips to stop himself from voicing out loud that it wasn’t quiet to start with. The strain in Tsukishima’s voice was making blood pump faster in Suga’s veins. He wasn’t attracted to Tsukishima, but there was a certain appeal in his failed attempts to keep quiet. Were also somewhat pleasing the muffled groans Kuroo would make as his mouth was clearly busy sucking his partner’s cock. The wet slurping sounds, the barely-chokes and the moans he would make at times were quickening Sugawara’s breathing. Even though he guessed he was probably getting an erection, but he didn’t dare touch it. Acknowledging it would make it too real – realer than he was ready to assume. From the corner of his eyes, he could see Daichi bringing his hands to his heart and stomach. He was probably still trying to control his breathing to calm any excitement this situation was making him experience. 

They heard Tsuki’s voice come out in a stronger groan. They guessed he had just cum. They shot a glance at each other. They were so red, they looked like they might have been suffocating, and they had never felt so close to their deathbed. They could die from second-hand embarrassment right on the spot. The other two started kissing once more. Clothes were undone. Kuroo’s voice became a soothing rumble that echoed lowly in the room. Suga rose his eyes to the sky – aren’t they done yet? “Want me to suck you off?” A weird shiver ran down Daichi’s spine at the soft breathless tone of his teammate’s voice. This was not good for his poor fragile heart. “Just kiss me… touch me, while I jerk off.” 

Kissing. Grunts. Moans. More kisses coupled with sighs of pleasure. Kuroo’s low voice encouraging Tsuki in his ministrations. Tsuki and his coy tone prompting Kuroo to come. A deep exhale from Kuroo and a thud as he rested the back of his head against the wall of the stall after orgasming. More kissing and sighs. “Mmmh that was good. I’ll just go wash my hands. Then, I’ll bring you back to your room.” 

Panic flashed through the Karasuno eldest players as they understood that Kuroo was coming their way. Daichi pretended to hide as he faced away from the sink, toward the wall behind the urinal. Suga steadied his facial expression as he faced the mirror in front of the sinks. He saw the Nekoma captain freeze when their eyes met in the reflection. None the less, he walked to the sink, washed his hands and mouth under Suga’s amused gaze. How Kuroo managed to remain dignified and aloof in these circumstances was beyond Suga, but he could appreciate it. They stared at each other for a few more seconds. Suga raised his hand to his mouth, mimicking that his mouth was shut. Kuroo gave him a half smirk and left the room with Tsukishima in toe. 

Hearing the door to the room close had the effect of a fresh gush of air. Daichi inhaled deeply as he made his way to the sink next to Suga. He splashed water on his face and sighed intensely. His cheeks were still dusted pink when he rose his eyes to meet Suga’s unimpressed expression. “You thought I was bad…” Suga started with laughter.

\- At least, they are not doing it knowingly around others. We just happened to be at the wrong place, at the wrong time. 

\- So, it’s our fault if our ears are tainted for life?” Despite his best try at acting, Suga couldn’t keep the amusement off his voice. They both let out a small laugh before exiting the room. Suga had to burrow deep inside him his sudden need to get next to Tsuki and to whisper in his ear I know what you did back there. Freaking out Tsuki was not on his to-do list and he guessed it wouldn’t lead to good outcomes. He looked at Daichi as his friend got under the covers. Suddenly getting next to him made him feel uncomfortable. He stood stupidly still in the middle of the room for a minute. The idea of laying down there only made pleasurable sensations of exhibitionism course through his body. He couldn’t afford another erection now! A quick look around made him realize Tanaka’s bed was empty. Had he left too? It took him a second to find him. The bags had not been put next to him before going to sleep. The guy had rolled his way over to Yamagachi he was now spooning. Yamaguchi didn’t look bothered in any way. Suga made his way to Tanaka’s empty bed and decided that facing the wall would be very soothing at the moment.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi everyone! Thank you very much for spending some time reading this. I hope you enjoyed. The next chapter will be regarding how Suga's and Daichi's relationship grows from there.
> 
> Don't hesitate to drop a comment or a kudo :) Have a wonderful day! I'll see you in the next chapter!!!


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Training camp had been the stepping stone to their relationship.

Sugawara was highly impressed by how he managed to keep a straight face in front of Tsukishima the following day. He could had to that list: having a normal conversation, not over-reacting to any comment even remotely related to what he witnessed – which had proved pretty rough when he overheard someone say that all that was missing at this camp to make it perfect would be someone to get frisky with. He could also had not make weird eye contact after witnessing Tsuki talking to the captain of Nekoma. However, he couldn’t say that his track record was as good when it came to Kuroo. Truth be told he had made a fool of himself when just shaking hands after a practice match had resulted in him giggling for no reason – especially after a loss. When the match had them on the court at the same time – because Kageyama had to practice something on the side, he couldn’t stop smart ambiguous remarks – as long as Tsuki wasn’t within ear range. Those were along the line of: “I though you liked to do it harder.” The moment of silence was enough to make Kuroo’s ears turn red even though his face remained unaffected. Suga would then say it was the spikes – Kuroo would usually deliver harder spikes. He also made “I could hear your sloppiness” one of his favorites he said. Because Kuroo knew he knew, it made it all the more fun to tease him in a playful way… even if it meant reprobating glares from Daichi who couldn’t control his blush. Having known Daichi for a few years seemed to have made Suga immune to his silent threat, although he didn’t want to provoke him either. Therefore, he kept his playful mockery to the bare minimum which happened to be enough the make Kuroo embarrassed. Especially since he couldn’t miss how Kuroo would remain aware of Tsuki’s move and even comment on them – which was both amazing and creepy when they were not on the same court. 

The training camp ended without any other odd incident. The Kurasuno players boarded the bus joyfully, most of them ready to fall asleep as soon as they would start driving away. An hour went by in general silence. Daichi was looking out the window, but turned his attention toward Suga when he heard him sigh. “This has been a crazy week.” Suga whispered with a smile. 

\- You tell me. Not sure my brain is done with all the info I got from training. 

\- Same. I can’t even manage to sleep in the bus and let my brain rearrange the data. Whenever I close my eyes, my ears start playing tricks on me. 

-You stop there. I know where you are going with that train of thought.” 

They still couldn’t stop themselves from sharing a knowing smile as they settled back into their seat with Daichi looking out the window and Suga going back to listening to his music. It took them a few minutes to have their slight blush fade away. For a moment, Daichi even wondered why he sat next to Suga on the bus, knowing he ran the risk of being forced to remember this very troubling moment. 

The following week went by in a flash. On the Saturday, as they were leaving the school, Suga came up to Daichi as they were walking down the street. “Not too late for your folks? They are not gonna get worried at that time of night? 

\- No, there are away again. They’ve been doing that more often lately. 

\- As long as you don’t get a baby brother or sister out of that!” Suga laughed. 

Daichi gave him the biggest disgusted look he could muster on the spot. Talking about the sex life of his parents wasn’t on his list of favorite topics. “Hey, don’t look so shocked. I mean mine are probably at it every time we stay overnight on weekends. Good for them is what I say. I hope I’ll still be having some at their age.” They kept walking in silence, the atmosphere slowly went from awkward to normal in a matter of minutes. As they got to a crossroad, Suga stopped to look at Daichi: “Want me to keep you company so you’re not lonely?

\- I still have my homework to do. 

\- Same.” Suga proudly declared. 

They laughed as they made their way to Daichi’s home. Suga ringed his parents quickly on their way there to make sure his face wouldn’t end up on a list of missing people. 

They grabbed a few things from the kitchen before making their way to Daichi’s room. Out of habit, they settled at their usual spot to get their work done: Suga was on the bed while Daichi was sitting at a low table. They started working, sometimes trading answers and tips. 

A little over forty minutes went by. “Do you think they are dating or that it was a one-night thing?

-What?” Daichi looked utterly confused by the random question thrown at him. 

Suga set his gaze on his friend and rolled on his side, with one arm under his head. He looked serious, but Daichi couldn’t miss the mischievous glint in his eyes. “Tsukishima and the Nekoma Captain. 

\- Seriously? We gonna talk about that? I’m still trying to cleanse my memory of it.” Daichi said resting his head on the table, his face toward the laying form of his friend. 

They didn’t talk for a minute, but both looked like they did have something to say on the matter. Suga was the first to break the spell by smacking his lips before talking: “I would say they are dating. None of them seem like the type to do casual sex. 

\- Who knows. You sure don’t look like the exhibitionist. 

\- How did this turn into talking about me? 

\- It’s more about talking about things I can’t forget from the training camp.” 

Suga laughed whole-heartedly at that comment. The smile on Daichi smile betrayed his own amusement. They congratulated themselves for remaining normal people around Tsuki all that time. “But I have to admit, it was kind of exciting hearing them.” Daichi’s face turned beet red when he heard those words, but he didn’t find it in him to oppose that statement. It had been. Sexual matters never really left him indifferent anyway. 

They didn’t exchange another word until they had finished their homework and were starting to get the room ready for the night. They got the futon splayed on the floor, took their shower and made sure the room was in order before closing the light and getting under the covers. Only their breathing filled the room for a few minutes until Daichi rolled over on his bed, looking down at Suga’s relaxed form. “Are you going to touch yourself even at my house?” Suga looked up at him with mischief in his eyes. He lightly bit his bottom lip. “Do you want me to?” Daichi didn’t say a word. Suga would be lying if he said he hadn’t thought about it. But he had more decency then doing it when he was alone with Daichi. Those could be plans to get himself murdered – no parents meant no witnesses. Daichi was keeping his eyes on him. He looked like he was expecting something. Was he inviting him? Would he be more disappointed to see him do it or to see him going to sleep? 

Without taking his eyes off Daichi, Suga showed him his hand before slowing sliding it under his covers. Despite his best attempt, he couldn’t refrain his face from showing a blissed-out expression as he started caressing his crotch over his boxers. Surprisingly, it made his member twitch how Daichi’s mouth opened as he sharply inhaled. There was something arousing at watching his Adam apple bob when he swallowed thickly. He closed his eyes, biting his lower lip when his hand made its way under his clothes, his fingers wrapping around his fast hardening cock. He probably wouldn’t admit it out loud, but maybe he was enjoy being watched by Daichi. And maybe, just maybe, he was also enjoying how he seemed to be affecting him. Suga kept running his fingers up and down his member, fully enjoying the sensation coursing through him: the thin film of sweat forming on his chest from pleasure, the tingle in his thighs and the light spasms of his abdomen. He felt his breathing deepen as he released his lip from his teeth, appreciating the tremor running up his spine as his palm ran over his glans. 

“Aaaah! Mmmm….” 

It took barely a quarter of a second for Suga to open his eyes and zoom in on Daichi with his full attention. A shiver made his own breath shaky. Although he couldn’t see the deed, just the movements under the covers were enough for him to comprehend the whole situation. With his eyes closed and his head thrown back, Daichi was obviously masturbating himself, lying flat on his back. Suga’s saliva was paste-like in his own mouth as his ears were filled by the low moans and sharp grunts of his friend. How he would inhale sharply, holding his breath as his hand clearly sped up its movement, before exhaling abruptly and taking in a few loud intakes of air. “Aaah! Ahhh! Hnng….” The irregularity of his moans was sending jolts of pleasure through Suga’s body. 

Without fully realizing it, Suga rose to his knees, his hand stroking his cock over his boxers as he looked at Daichi. He was a mere meter away and all the stimuli – seeing him, hearing him, touching himself, were making him feel dizzy. The movement made Daichi open his eyes. His dazed gaze caught sight of Suga. His eyes roamed over Suga’s form. He extended his unoccupied hand and cupped the other’s face. He pulled him forward and sealed their lips. Suga’s breathing quicken. With one arm he cradled Daichi’s head while he shoved his hand in his boxer, fully jerking off once more. Daichi’s body turn in his direction. The vibration of his moan in the kiss was heightening Suga’s pleasure. His voice was drowning any other sound as their pleasure increased. 

Suga came suddenly, surprising even himself. He breathed heavily for a few seconds, before deepening the kiss and running his tongue over Daichi’s. His actions earned him a heartfelt moan. He kept kissing Daichi even as the other became sloppy in his technique, even as his voice morphed into lengthen sighs. The hand on his cheek moved to his hair, first combing them, but unexpectedly gripping them. Daichi pressed his forehead against the other guy’s, his voice turning back to moans – they were quicker, even half formed as they passed his lips. A grunt escaped from his throat as a full body shiver shook his body and he was left breathing harshly, spent on his bed. Daichi licked his own lips multiple times, trying to take control of his breathing through shaky inhales. 

Still kneeling on the floor, Suga ran his gaze over Daichi’s face: his tightly shut eyes, his cheeks dusted red, his full lips parted and his pink tongue darting out to wet his lips. He pressed their lips together once more, there was a certain bliss coming from that action, especially by the way Daichi’s mouth moved again his’ and how small moans would slip though whenever they parted. 

“How did you get my number?” 

\- Not the obvious way.

\- So, Tsuki doesn’t know you are calling me.

\- Obviously not.” Daichi couldn’t prevent the half annoyance from slipping into his voice. He rested his head again the wall of his bedroom and ran a hand over his face. Maybe calling Kuroo wasn’t the best idea he had had this century, but it seemed like a good plan when it occurred to him that the guy could turn out to be helpful. And obviously he didn’t go the straight way to get a hold of his contact info. First, asking Tsukishima would mean risking letting slip his knowledge of their relationship – or at least he assumed they were in a relationship. And knowing the kid, there was a chance his request would be denied for the heck of it. Sometimes, he could be unpredictable in weird ways. 

“I can work with that. What can I do for you? Because I assume you are not calling me for idle chit-chat. 

\- From one guy who accidently dabbles into gay stuff to one who clearly knows his shit, I need your expertise on sex. It’s your fault this even crossed our minds.”

Daichi jumped when his phone vibrated at the request of a video conversation. With doubt painted all over his features and a shaky index, he agreed to the request. On his phone appeared a dishevelled Kuroo whose mocking smile couldn’t be larger. “You hold it right there, Sawamura! Who is included in “our”? How is it my fault? And what makes you think I know shit about the topic?” Kuroo’s amusement was palpable in his voice and that made Daichi want to facepalm. Had he just made a grave mistake? Might as well dig his grave all the way before throwing himself in the pit. “Sugawara and me. For the past few weeks, we’ve been… getting closer. Your fault because it’s talking about what we witnessed you and Tsukishima doing that got us going in that direction. You sucked a guy’s dick; you clearly know more than me!

-Fair enough. I’m surprisingly not surprised about you two. But past that point, in term of experience, I’m as clueless as you are. Tsuki and I never went further than what you know. I mean, he went down on me – which you didn’t witness. But he says he isn’t interested in actual sex for now. Which is fine by me – trust me. Just how good he is at it now, and how he just gobbles my cock down his throat and just milks me dry… Makes me plenty satisfied. 

\- Why am I more aroused than disgusted by this graphic description? 

\- Well-placed jealousy? So, I can give you tips I stored in my brain for when we will do it, but I don’t have first-hand experience I can share.”

A deep blush crept on Daichi’s cheeks as his eyes were inadvertently drawn to Tsukishima’s throat as the guy gulped down water hastily before going back on the court. There was something oddly fascinating about the way he would throw his head back, exposing his throat as he would swallow large amounts of water at a time. This was both efficient and mind numbing to watch. “What are you so entranced with?” Suga’s voice was a warm whisper in Daichi’s ear. “Had a conversation last night that involved Tsukishima and deep throating.” This was let out too casually for Suga to remain neutral. Once past the initial shock, he tapped Daichi on the shoulder before bodily guiding him to the court. The movement seemed to break the spell, but realisation automatically increased the redness on his face. 

After the practice, Daichi skillfully managed to get rid of the two practice freaks early. He was soon left with only Suga to help him finish set everything in order. Seeing how everyone was drained, he had taken it on himself to send them home with only the bare minimum done. Suga decided to stick around, however. “So, you fantasize about Tsukishima now? 

\- Nah, just Kuroo enjoying telling me in detail the good blowjobs he receives. 

\- Didn’t know you two talked casually. 

-We’ve been communicating for a few days now. 

\- So, are you fantasizing about a blowjob in general? On almost another subject, are your parents home tonight?” 

Typical invitation consisted of one of them either asking if, or declaring that, the coast was clear at Daichi’s house. They would get there after practice, eat something, shower individually, get everything ready for sleep and both climb into Daichi’s bed. Most of the time, they would start by kissing and gravitate toward masturbation, but on rare occasions kisses would travel down one of their bodies until someone’s dick ended up in the other’s mouth. 

Suga was still a bit uncomfortable with being touched by Daichi. The other’s touch was always a little too rough, a little too fast… a little too much for his brain to process. It would make him unable to control his bodily reaction which sometimes resulted in moans slipping through his lips which inevitable startled both of them when it happened. It always made Suga uneasy. As much as he praised himself on being silent, silence had become his norm. But, seeing how hearing his voice made Daichi’s breath catch in his throat had a certain appeal. 

They closed the door to the bedroom before settling for the night. They laid on the bed facing one another. Daichi rolled Sugawara on his back and planted a kiss on his cheekbone before claiming his lips in a passionate kiss. Habit made their movements fluid and taking their clothes off wasn’t much of a struggle anymore. Daichi rolled on his side on the bed, pressing his body flush against his friend’s, enjoying the sparks of pleasure as their hardening cocks rubbed. Their kiss had them panting for breath, but the feeling of their lips reconnecting after sharp inhales had them hypnotized. With one hand, Daichi cupped Suga’s jaw as he inserted his tongue in the other’s mouth. 

Suga’s hand moved down to their crotch and he started stroking their dicks slowly, stealing a few quick moans from Daichi and breaking the sweet rhythm of their lips. For easier access, he climbed over Daichi’s body, making him lay on his back. He lowered his mouth to kiss his neck. He enjoyed how the other’s hands were now roaming over his back and thighs. Daichi took hold of his own erection and started stroking himself. Suga did the same while rising to his knees. There was something surprisingly exciting at watching Daichi’s face contort in pleasure as the guy couldn’t take his eyes away from Suga’s naked form. Daichi’s breathing was fast and irregular, his gaze seemed so far away and even his ears were turning a lovely shade of red. He fell forward, holding himself with one arm outstretched. He went back to kissing Daichi, drowning the other’s increasing moans in their kiss. His own body was trembling as his orgasm got closer. He sped up his hand, concentrating most of his ministration on his glans. His breath died in his windpipe as he ejaculated over Daichi’s chest. By the sound of it, Daichi wasn’t very far behind him. Daichi’s free hand ran over Suga’s body, feeling every shiver under his fingertips. His hips started jerking up. 

“Ooooh…” Sugawara clasped a hand over his mouth and rested his forehand on the pillow next to Daichi’s head. The moan that escaped him was as unexpected as the sensation of Daichi’s dick rubbing again his asshole. The tingles of pleasure took him by surprise. With eyes opened wide and his body still shivering in a post orgasmic bliss, he struggled to keep his voice in check. Both of Daichi’s hands were now holding his hips in place while he kept trusting up, letting his dick rub between his ass cheeks. 

Daichi came in a low grunt, a satisfied smile stretching his lips. He slowly opened his eyes and peppered light kisses on Sugawara’s cheek. As his fingers unclasped, he lost his smile and turned even redder. “I’m so sorry. I didn’t ask you if you were cool with that.” Suga got on his side and smiled at Daichi while shrugging his left shoulder. “Never thought about actually touching down there. Maybe not use that for quiet masturbation. It’s oddly enjoyable.” His friend’s word of reassurance made Daichi let out a long sigh of relief. It sure had felt good for him. Something about the movement of thrusting to achieve his pleasure was so primitive but so satisfying. They remained in an awkward silence for a while, until Daichi left to wash the cum off his chest. 

Mere seconds later, Suga had joined him in the bathroom. “Not sure I like having to wipe your sperm from between my ass cheeks, though.” His cocky smile made Daichi feel utterly embarrassed. With a laugh he said they probably went further than Kuroo by simply doing that. They couldn’t stop themselves from laughing. 

“So, from what you just told me, you two might be on your way to doing it.” Kuroo rolled on his stomach, making Daichi feel a little dizzy on the other side of the video conversation. He was still a little surprised how they had become so close over talking about their sex life. As embarrassing as it should have been, it actually gave off the feeling of a support group. 

“This isn’t your room.” Daichi was confused as the walls around Kuroo weren’t the right color, neither were the furnitures. 

-Nop, that’s Tsuki’s. 

\- Is he around?

\- Hey, don’t panic Sawamura. He’s in the shower. I know you don’t want him knowing about your little love affair. I might cut this conversation short when he comes back. I’m spending the weekend here since none of our teams is having practices. 

\- Then, I’ll get to the point. I’m actually a little scared of going further. 

\- If you both want it, where’s the issue? You guys are dating, you should be able to talk about it, and about your expectations and shits.” 

Silence stretched between them and Daichi’s features turned uncertain. Kuroo asked him what was up with that face. Daichi took a few moments to articulate his thoughts: they were not dating. Nothing official at least. He suddenly felt a little stupid for not realizing it before. They never talked about that: never had a single real conversation about what they were doing together. They simply went with the flow and with what felt good.

“I’ll go get something to drink while you ponder over that. Be right back.” The phone was put on the bedside table and Daichi saw Kuroo leaving the room. He stayed with his thoughts in the meantime. He laid down on his bed and it gave him an odd empty feeling while it dawned on him that he wasn’t sure what Suga could be expecting from their relationship. He scratched his head and ran his hand over his face. 

He turned his attention back to his phone when he heard the door opening on Kuroo’s side of the conversation. Tsukishima came waltzing in the room clad in his boxer briefs. He removed his glasses and sat on the bed. Daichi put his hand over his own mouth to prevent any sound from leaving his lips. This was weird, better not make it weirder by announcing his presence. He knew he should stop the conversation from his side, but there was something funny at observing Tsukishima in his natural habitat. He looked fairly relaxed and even his face didn’t seem as stern as usual. Daichi smiled to himself, the guy looked good with his long frail limbs and his porcelain skin. 

Kuroo came into view with a “oh shit” leaving his lips as soon as he stepped foot in the room and locked eyes with Tsuki. “I took my shower, done. You happy?” The rough edge of Tsukishima’s voice made Daichi giggle internally: a coy but exasperated mix on the tip of his tongue. He rose from the bed and made his way to Kuroo who tried to dodge him to get to his phone. Daichi thought once more that she should stop the conversation, but there was some sadistic part of him that enjoyed watching Kuroo struggle while trying to avoid rising Tsuki’s suspicion. “I just need to get to my phone real fast.

\- Who ever needs a reply can wait.

-Nah can’t wait. Oh shiiit.” Tsuki’s hand on his crotch took him by surprise and his voice came out as a moan. Daichi watched in fascination as Tsuki’s slender fingers didn’t waste a moment and went to town inside the Nekoma’s captain night pants, clearly starting to stroke his cock in fast precise movements. “Just wait.” Both his hands went to Tsuki’s hair and he combed them absent-mindlessly while he enjoyed how the other was now kissing his face and neck. “You never want me to wait.” When Kuroo looked in Daichi’s direction, he saw the guy with both hands over his mouth, and a deep red blush on his face. Before he could make any move, Tsukishima was dropping to his knees, dragging his pants with him in his fall. It barely took half a second before his lips were wrapped around the head of his cock and he was sucking him with enthusiasm. 

Daichi gulped, unable to avert his gaze, taking in the images of Tsukishima moving always a little more forward on Kuroo’s erection, taking him in always a little more. “What the hell…” was Kuroo giving up on stopping Daichi from witnessing this situation. With both hands on the back on Tsuki’s head, he kept him in place as he itched his way down the other’s throat. He enjoyed how it would spasm around his erection. Water started to gather at the edge of his boyfriend’s eye but no complain came his way. When he moved back, he dragged a wanton moan with him out of Tsuki’s mouth. He slowly started jerking his hips forward, grunting in pleasure at the way the tongue caressed the underside of his shaft, how the lips tightened and how blissed out Tsukishima looked. 

He kept moving, kept holding Tsukishima in place and kept moaning at the exalting sensation this unexpected situation was bringing forth. Maybe having Sawamura watching had its part to play in the whole scenario. Tsuki’s cries of pleasure came in short sharp sounds. When his mouth was empty, his breathing was shallow. He would close his eyes whenever the shaft would venture down his throat and looked up at Kuroo when the glans glided on his lips. Their love making was far from silent and every little sound, from their moans and sighs to the wet sounds of suction, made sweat form on Daichi’s back. His hand was itching to go inside his pants. But, he couldn’t, just like it had seemed wrong the other time he had witnessed their relationship. 

In a flash of lucidity, Kuroo remembered Daichi’s presence. A glimpse his way made him realize the other was still present. This sliver of lucidity did not come with intelligence. The only thing that crossed his pleasure filled mind was that he had to get Tsuki out of the room to safely stop the conversation with Sawamura. “I’m about to cum.” Which all led to Kuroo cumming on Tsukishima’s face, his sperm dripping from his chin. “What was that for?

\- Don’t know… but you look hot.” 

Tsuki rose to his feet. The outline of his erection clearly visible in his boxers. Kuroo kissed his face, his own cum smearing on his lips. Tsuki made his way to the door, obviously going to the bathroom to wash his face. Over his shoulder, he sent an amused and evil grin to Kuroo, while saying: “Don’t complain if I show you the same curtesy later.” Kuroo walked on shaky legs to the bed and retrieved his phone. A slow droplet of sweat was sliding down close to his hair line. His breathing was still ragged as he asked Daichi why he was still there. The other wasn’t even able to formulate a coherent thought. All he managed to blurt out was that Kuroo had a nice cock. The conversation suddenly went black as the captain of Nekoma put a stop to it. A text message came in: “Your commentary is just making the situation worst.” Daichi wanted to apologize but a sudden burst of laughter stopped him from being able to type anything. 

“Today was most certainly your worst practice ever. What’s up with you Daichi?” The initial answer Sugawara received was a loud laughter from Daichi when they closed the front door of the house. It was so persistent that the poor guy was even having issues removing his shoes. Patiently, Sugawara waited and made his way to the bedroom where he dropped his bag. Daichi told him, through vague hand signs, to go take his shower. By then, he should have taken control over his laughter. Maybe he would also find the words to explain to his friend how he wasn’t over what he saw during the weekend. He had been able to keep his cool when all he knew were comments made from Kuroo… Now was another completely different story. He wasn’t lusting over Tsukishima, but he wasn’t able to remain collected either. Maybe time would make this better. It had to, because he couldn’t afford being useless for too long. 

When Suga came back, Daichi took his turn in the shower before coming back swiftly. “So? What’s up with you today?” Daichi rested his head on the pillow, his face a few centimeters away from the other guy’s. He let out a sigh to stop the stupid smile from splitting his face. He failed miserably. “Friday, I was having a video conversation with Kuroo… and Tsukishima unknowingly decided it was the best time to give his boyfriend a blowjob. I saw the whole deed and I can never unsee it. 

\- You don’t sound traumatized. 

\- Just uncomfortable. I’ve seen way more than I should of Tsukishima.”

At Suga’s demand, he started narrating what he had witnessed. This made them both blush as Daichi took a good minute describing how intense it was to see Kuroo cock slowly disappear into Tsukishima’s mouth. The raw pleasure he had seen was difficult to put into words. Talking about what he saw made him hard as his brain provided memories of the situation. It seemed to work its magic on Suga also, who had now one hand caressing his own erection over his clothes. 

When excitement became unbearable, Suga moved forward and started kissing Daichi. Their lips were slowly moving together, their tongue sometimes darting out to tease. With well practiced movements, they removed what little clothes they were wearing. They jerked off as they pressed their bodies closer. Daichi climbed over Suga to have better access to his neck which he liked to kiss and lightly bite, enjoying the shivers this would make course through his partner’s body. In this position, he also very much enjoyed how Suga would hook his feet around his ankles, his legs splayed under him. “I really want to touch you.” Daichi grabbed the lube they now set on the bedside table. Communication over time had them knowing that in order for Suga to enjoy Daichi fast-paced technique lube was a necessity. He coated the palm on his hand and wrapped his fingers around the other’s shaft, his own pleasure heightened by the pulsation he could feel under his fingertips. Suga threw his head back and his fingers were tight into the covers as his hips rose from the bed at the pleasure he was receiving. His breathing was a heavy controlled sound, drowned out by the wet noises of Daichi’s hand movements. Full body shivers were making him tremble. When the movements slowed, he set his gaze on the never-ending motion of Daichi’s hand, fully entranced. He had his hands run up the other’s arms, to his neck, then down his chest. Daichi squirted more lube on his erection and the increased wet noises were simply making Suga loose his mind a little more. Even though pleasure was at its peak, it was still too much to take in from Suga. He stopped the other’s hand and took a few deep breaths. His own hand started jerking off his cock and he kept his eyes Daichi’s strong form. His partner’s hand moved lower to fondle his balls which had Suga strangle a cry of pleasure in his throat. “I’ll go even lower.” Staying true to his word, but leaving Suga a moment to stop him, he slowly moved his fingers down to the other’s hole. He lightly rubbed it with his slick middle finger before inserting it inside with less resistance than he had expected. At the initial intrusion, Suga’s whole body tensed up, but this only made him hyper aware of the finger inside him. This new feeling was turning him on in ways he couldn’t have predicted. This was an odd sensation to have something, even as small as a finger, inside his body. And the way his muscles were contracting involuntarily around it was simply amplifying that foreign sensation. But there was no pain, simple newness. Daichi finger started moving further inside before rubbing out, then back in in a constant movement that lulled Suga into pleasure. 

Seeing how Sugawara was accepting this lone finger, Daichi tried his luck and inserted a second one. This time also, it was breath taking to feel his body contracting around his fingers, keeping them in place for a few seconds before the pressure was slowly released and he could start moving them. The smooth, yet unregular feeling of Suga’s inside was stealing the breath from his lungs, as well as the way it would sometimes spasm when the other would stroke himself in a faster rhythm. He sent a look to Suga’s face: his mouth opened on a silent moan of pleasure, his eyes slightly opened, looking at every motion of each of their hands, his cheeks pink from excitement, and his hair sticking to his forehead. There was something obscene in the wet, slurping sound the lube would make when Daichi would spread his fingers, or when he would plunge them in while crooking them. A third finger joined in and the same pattern happened: the initial constriction around them, the slow release of pressure and the occasional spasms as pleasure kicked back. 

The more he was watching his fingers go in and out of Suga’s body, the more his own erection was starting to itch at him to fuck him. With his free hand, he was rubbing his cock, but that didn’t alleviate the desire to take him. Slowly, he removed his fingers from Suga’s body and got a condom. His eyes locked with Suga’s as the other’s chest was now heaving faster. “Are we doing that?” Suga’s voice was barely above a whisper. Daichi dropped the condom on the bed, ready to back paddle as he realized where his excited mind was taking him. He felt ready to take the next step, but maybe not Suga. That was fine, he told himself. It was probably something way scarier to accept someone inside. It must feel vulnerable. 

Suga sat up and kissed him. His lips were trembling against Daichi’s and that made Daichi’s heart swell in his chest. They kissed for long minutes until Suga fell back on the bed. He ran a hand over the other’s chest and smiled at him. “You can do it.” The ambiguity of it being an encouragement, a praise and his consent was making Daichi’s pulse quicken. His took the condom, opened it, rolled it down his cock and moved his body over Suga’s, guiding his shaft inside with one hand. Once the head was inside, the same pattern again, but this time the pleasure that came with it was suffocating. What was even more mind blowing were the sighs that came with every spasm of pleasure that wrecked through Suga’s body. Not loud, but louder than his usual silence. The blush on their faces was as bold as it could be, and they never felt as sweaty as they currently were. More lube made Daichi’s slow movement more fluid. Suga’s hand was back at jerking his dick. Seeing his member disappear and earing the snap of their body was making Daichi loose his mind. His own moans were drowning any sound Suga could be emitting. The pleasure that came from penetrating Suga was putting a strain on his thighs and abdominal as he was trying to prevent himself from cumming. Suga’s face was the mere image of extasy. Seeing this had him snap and he came with a low grunt. He was breathing hard. He bit his lip as the constriction around his sensitive member was increasing. His body was trembling at the sensation. With breathless words, Suga asked him to stay inside as he came. 

Suga opened his eyes as a satisfied smile curled the corner of his lips. Daichi fell on the bed next to him and he pressed his forehead to the side of the other’s head. Daichi’s fingertips were dancing over Sugawara’s forearm while they remained silent. Daichi bore his gaze into his friend’s and let out a heavy sigh. In a whisper he asked if what they were doing was weird. His last conversation with Kuroo had him thinking. Not being in an official relationship made their actions seem frivolous. “I don’t feel weird doing it.” That was Suga’s answer. But then, with a little hesitation in his voice, he asked if Daichi thought it was weird. A little late for that, but moral crisis could happen at any moment. Daichi shared his thought while suddenly not being able to face Suga, his eyes now staring at the other’s chest. Sugawara cupped his face before talking: “I wouldn’t mind dating you. We get along well. But that would break some girl’s heart.” Daichi’s heart swelled at those words and he couldn’t contain the smile that stretched his lips. “I’d like that.” It didn’t seem so frivolous anymore. It might simply have been the steppingstone they needed to take their friendship to the next level. Suga’s laugh filled the room, feeling like a balm on Daichi’s heart. “We don’t seem like the type to do casual sex, do we?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi everyone! Thank you for taking some time out of your day to read this :) I hope you enjoyed. 
> 
> Feel free to leave a comment or a kudo. 
> 
> Have a great day!


End file.
